


Nightmares

by dralexreid



Series: Dr Piper Bishop [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid
Summary: set after S2E17: Distress. Dr Piper Bishop feels traumatised after having an unsub die in her arms. Spencer is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Dr Spencer Reid/Dr Piper Bishop
Series: Dr Piper Bishop [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972852
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares

Spencer felt his eyelids drooping. 

_3:45 am._

What was the appropriate protocol? He glanced at the young doctor using his thigh as a pillow, her soft wavy hair spread across his leg, snoring softly. He propped up a cushion next to him and closed his eyes.

Piper jolted awake, the blanket draped over her falling to the floor.

_4:30 am_

She rose from the couch to grab a glass of water. Her eyelids were still droopy, the 4th doctor long gone. As she sipped on the cold water, she glanced at the young doctor strewn across her sofa. They were too young to see the things they’d seen. And he’d been doing the job 3 years longer than she had. She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed another pillow from inside. They’d sleep in tomorrow. In complete darkness, she stumbled to grab the pillow, falling to the floor. In her mind, flashes struck her. The eyes. Her hand clutching his. Her arm wound across his back. The sudden limpness. She heaved sobs out of her body, failing to quieten herself so as not to wake the doctor outside.

Spencer’s eyes fluttered open. He heard the faint sounds of sobbing and an emptiness near his thighs. Glancing around the room, he saw the door still closed, the glass of water left on the kitchen. Grabbing his penlight, Spencer edged his way to the sounds of sobbing. He opened the door, and lay his eyes on the crumpled figure of Dr Piper Bishop. “Piper!” He dropped his penlight and rushed over to his best friend, cradling her. He heard her murmuring.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Her eyes were scrunched closed. _Fuck social protocol_. “I’m here Pipes… Right here.”

Sunlight streamed onto their faces and Piper rose quickly from her lean on Spencer. She slowly moved Spencer into her bed, tucking him in. Slowly, her feet padded outside to the kitchen. She moved briskly, fixing the two of them waffles with leftover ice cream and chocolate sauce. She glanced back at the bleary-eyed agent softly walking over and taking a seat. They sat comfortably in silence, the night before forgotten, eating waffles.


End file.
